


The Other Side

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Gay, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Song: The Other Side, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Remus is trying to get his "Friend" Logan Berry to help him with his show full of magic, wonder, and everything in between.Logan is unimpressed
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 31





	The Other Side

Remus smirked as he walked into the bar, spotting his target sitting at the bar, nursing something that looked alot like whiskey. He slid into the seat next to him, noting how the bar was very much empty aside from the two of them, and the bartender. 

"Well if it isn't, Logan Berry," Remus said, his tone light, but mischievous. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Logan rolled his eyes, pulling out a pocket watch from the breast pocket of his vest. "Can you get to the point Remus? It is getting late and i really must be getting home." 

"Oh of course, I am sure you have a lovely fella waiting for you at home, keeping your bed nice and warm," Remus chuckled, gaining a glare from Logan. It would have scared him if he wasn't desensitized to them by now. 

"Remus," The tone was low and threatening.

"Alright, alright," Remus raised his hands in surrender. "Right here, right now,   
I put the offer out, I don't want to chase you down, I know you see it." Remus waved his hand around as if it would magically make an image appear, but Logan could already see it. 

Remus was trying to start a show, a show of magic and wonder, one Logan wanted no part in. He was of high standing, living the high life as one of the smartest people in the country. 

Remus on the other hand was very poor. He had lost his job after the ships that were carrying the company's goods sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and they then had no way to pay their employees. He was now living in his small, slightly dingy apartment, and was trying to start this show to make money.

"You run with me, and I can cut you free,  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in." Remus tapped the table, the bartender sliding him and Logan shot glasses and a bottle of booze immediately. All the while Logan looked unimpressed with his little highring tactic. 

"So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy." Remus filled the two shot glasses then tossed the bottle back to the bartender who caught it without any trouble. "You can play it sensible, a king of conventional, rr you can risk it all and see…"

Remus spun in his chair facing out from where he used to, spinning the unimpressed Logan as well. "Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play, 'cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride, It'll take you to the other side." 

The poor man was now on his feet, his black top hat on his head as he tugged on Logan's neck tie. "'Cause you can do like you do, or you can do like me. Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key!  
Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side…"

Logan spun back around, the bartender sliding Remus another bottle of alcohol. "Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen," Remus tried to offer Logan the shot, but he pushed it away. "So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go,'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in."

Logan stood, heading to where his own accessories were hanging on the wall. He put on his hat and scarf, walking back over to Remus. "Now I admire you, and that whole show you do. You're onto something, really it's something. But I live among the swells-" Logan grabbed a handful of peanuts from a bowl on the counter, letting them fall from his hand onto the floor. "and we don't pick up peanut shells, I'll have to leave that up to you." 

The bartender rushed out, sweeping the floor of the shells, keeping the bar clean. 

"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play? 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride I don't need to see the other side." Logan used his foot to sit up a fall over stool, climbing onto it and onto the bar, towering over Remus. 

"So go and do like you do, I'm good to do like me, ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key,Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine? I don't need to see the other side." Logan Jumped off the bar, going over to the piano to grab something Remus had thrown in the commotion of their conversation. 

Remus rushed over, sitting at the piano. "Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?" He asked, closing the instrument. 

"If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns." The glasses-wearing man replied. 

"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little. Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure your aching, take your walls and start 'em breaking, now that's a deal that seems worth taking." Logan had started walking to the door, Remus still talking behind him. "But I guess I'll leave that up to you." 

Logan was about to leave, but he stopped short, thinking for a moment. "Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?" He asked, turning back around and walking towards Remus again. 

The bartender continued to serve shot after shot of alcohol, per Remus's request, as this conversation continued. 

"Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action," Remus sighed jokingly. "I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen." 

Logan scoffed. "I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine,"

"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?" 

"Fifteen." 

"I'd do eight."

"Twelve," 

"Maybe nine," 

"Ten."

The two had gotten extremely close, noses almost touching. Remus got a shit eating grin on his face. The bartender placed two last shots of the table, and Remus checked his pockets, finding he had no more money.

Logan sighed, pulling out some money, paying for the drinks. "You just made yourself a deal," the more extreme man purred, leaning forward to kiss Logan's nose. "Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play," 

"'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride, to the other side." Logan was grinning now too, knowing that eventually Remus was going to depend on him, and that isn't such a bad thing. 

"So if you do like I do-" Remus said.

"So if you do like me," Logan corrected him.

"Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key. Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly~"

The two were now wearing the other's hats, walking out of the bar into the chilly night air. 

"We're going to the other side." 

"So if you do like I do," 

"So if you do like me."

"'Cause if we do we're going to the other side," 

"We're going to the other side." 

They walked and talked, heading somewhere Remus didn't quite know. He looked up at the large mansion they came upon, looking at Logan curiously. 

"What are we doing here?" He asked, making Logan smirk. 

"Didn't you say i have a lovely fella waiting for me at home?" Logan raised an eyebrow at his "friend". "It sure sounded like an offer," 

Remus's eyes went wide, and his face went red. "That's not what my original idea was, but i can work with this!" He said, attaching himself to Logan. 

"I would hope so, now, how about we go inside and get comfortable?" Logan asked. 

Remus nodded furiously, his body feeling extremely warm, even though they were outside in the cold. "Please!"


End file.
